hereticfandomcom-20200215-history
E5M4: Courtyard
Courtyard is the fourth level of The Stagnant Demesne, the fifth episode of Heretic, and the second of the Shadow of the Serpent Riders expansion. The level is made up of a variety of areas, both indoor and outdoor. Most of the combat takes place in close quarters. Walkthrough Progress into the room full of golems and take the door to your left. Continue through the door in front of you and take the door to the right of the stained glass. As you enter the wall in front will lower and then rise back into place, taking you up to another room. Go through the teleporter in front of you, drop into the sludge and run to the other end of the room, the ledge in front of you will lower, after it raises, stepping further onto the platform raises bridges connecting platforms around the edge of this room. Going around all of these platforms lowers the yellow key, collecting it lowers the bars in the corner of the room letting you out. In this corridor the teleporter will take you to the white walled room you teleported from and the other set of bars will open as you approach them putting you next to the yellow bars. Behind the yellow bars there is a branch, take the left route and you are in a room with several stained glass windows and stairs to your right. Go through either door, after the second door you are in another room, the exit will close behind you. Press the switch on the opposite wall to lower the platforms around the edge of the room, this platform will rise back into place after a few seconds and as you step on it additional walls will lower. Up here are both the green key and a switch to open the exit again. Return to the green bars, in the stained glass room the centre left window, which has the trident design, is where you came in so simply walk through it. Behind the green bars the blue platform will lower as you approach it, and raise you into the blue room. Standing on the fountain lowers several wall sections and entering any of these chambers will lower another section containing a switch that reveals the blue key. Through the blue door is the large windy courtyard, as you step on the centre platform the corners either side of the entrance lower. One of these areas contains a switch that allows you to progress through the final section. Climb the stairs to the right and drop into a confined area, travel down to the end then up the steps and press the switch near the top then backtrack a few steps and turn, sprint to cross the gap over the water and reach the exit switch. Secrets # At the starting point there is a skeleton wall behind you, lower it, and the wall behind it, when this platform rises up you will be able to see into the yellow key room and stepping off the elevator is a secret. # As you grab the yellow key two wall sections around the edge of the room lower, both of these count as secrets. # See secret 2. # Next to the stairs in the room with 6 stained glass windows is a switch that will lower another window, revealing another trident window that can be walked through, this area is a secret. Gallery To be Added Single-Player Stats Enemies Weapons and Ammo Artifacts Multiplayer Stats To be Added Notes & Trivia To be Added External Links *''Courtyard'' on The Doom Wiki *''Courtyard'' on DoomWiki.org ---- Category:Levels Category:Heretic Levels Category:Episode 5 Levels